


Elevator Confessions

by Denyce



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: A challenge from RatBoat, stuck in an elevator.





	Elevator Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Mac, wait up!" Victor yelled as he ran after the young man.

 

Victor reached out his hand just before the elevator doors closed and stepped in.

 

"Come on Mac, you can't really be that upset?" 

 

"Upset? What do I have to be up set about-huh?" The elevators doors closed again, and Mac pushed the lobby button. 

 

"Not one word." Vic knew he wasn't telling him to be quiet now, but rather that he didn't stick up for him in front of the Director. 

 

"What was I gonna say---she already had her mind made up before we got there."

 

"I don't know maybe agree with me-YOU were the vice cop not me."

 

"And that was a few years ago plus I'm no longer the type for Barney's and you know it."

 

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mac stepped up glaring into Vic's face.

 

Victor sighed, "Mac you're young, good looking they'll fall all over you." Vic tried to stop his lips from twitching, "You just gotta shake your bon bon." Vic finally broke into a smile as his eyes sparked with amusement. 

 

Mac shot daggers back, "Yeah, and like you're the ugly side kick of Mr. Toads, come on---Vic. You should be filling in this assignment. Besides you're the one with ALL the experience anyway." Mac snared back.

 

"I was a vice cop. It was part of my job to go undercover. Mac what is this all about? I mean come on; there'll be just as many women as men. Are you trying to tell me you're a homophobe?"

 

Mac ducked his head as he tried to step back to get away from Vic's probing eyes. "What? No, that has nothing to do with this."

 

Vic watched as his partner started to fidget nervously then asked softly, "Well then what is it? The outfit? The dancing? What? Because I just don't get this-not from you." Mac just stood there not saying anything. Victor shook his head, and raised his hands. "Fine be that way, there's nothing I can say, or do if you don't talk to me, and let me know what's going on in that screwed up brain of yours." Shaking his head in frustration Victor backed away as the elevator lurched to a stop and a buzzer went off. 

 

"Ah now that's just great." Victor turned off the alarm and reached for the phone as Mac started to eye the ceiling above them. Victor listened with a half an ear as he watched Mac contort himself like Spiderman, as he climbed up one corner of the elevator working his way to reach the hatch in the ceiling. 

 

As Victor hung up the phone, "Hey Spidey, the Director said to stay put. She's got someone working on it, and she doesn't want you to go AWOL. Something about making it a costume fitting and a rehearsal." Victor saw when Mac lost his concentration and slid down sweating from his efforts.

 

Mac walked up into his face, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

 

"Enjoying what Mac? Enjoying you Mr. Suave, who thinks he's God's gift to ladies morning, noon, and night get freaky over a little dancing."

 

"A little dancing---Is that what you call stripping on stage?"

 

"That's just it Mac I don't get it. It's not like you don't do that on your own every free night you get. I've seen you, at the clubs, remember? I know exactly how down and dirty you can get with the ladies---on the dance floor in front of everyone, so it can't be dancing, nudity, or being the center of attention. That brings us back to the men? Is that what you got a problem with...men?" 

 

"Knock it off will you. No I'm not homophobic all right. Maybe it has nothing to do with that, but the opposite."

 

Vic stared at him, "Opposite? You mean, what you like...Shit Mac, who cares, so you're bi who isn't these days? Why do you have a problem with it?" 

 

"I don't have a problem with it shit-head." Taking a deep breath, "Maybe I like the idea of being on stage---, being admired, wanted by women and men...." Mac's voice trailed off making Vic lean in closer to hear him, "Maybe living ones fantasy for a job is a bit much---physically." 

 

Victor had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing in the younger man's face. "Ok let me get this straight, you don't have a problem dancing, or stripping on stage---in front of women, or men---right?"

 

Mac nodded.

 

"And in fact it's one of your fantasies, so you're afraid to show too much enjoyment?" Mac nodded again, "This is rich, and the Director's just gonna love this."

 

Embarrassment and anger fueled Mac's next words, "Ah, well at least I'm not some uptight, sexually repressed, lapdog for the Director!"

 

Vic closed the distance between them, "First of all I'm not uptight, or a lapdog! I do my job-that's J O B, got it! Enough so that's it's saved your ass on more than one occasion. Secondly, sexually repressed? And you came to that conclusion because I don't chase every woman, or man like the hound dog you are."

 

Mac's anger and embarrassment fled as he barely heard Victor's words as he stood intently watching the different hues of green Victor's eyes changed to. Shaking his head to clear his mind and replay what Victor was yelling at him for when Victor's last sentence registered in his mind. "Or man?"

 

"Yeah, as I said earlier a common occurrence these days---among those who are not sexually repressed."

 

Mac started laughing, "Hah, you almost had me there. Ok, I get it the job comes first. I'll handle it. Man you really are turning into leader manifesto with all that reverse psychobabble. Director's gonna give you brownie points for that one."

 

Victor wasn't sure what infuriated him more Mac laughing at him, or thinking that he'd make up such intimacies about himself for the sake of the job, or the Director's approval. 

 

Without further thought Victor stepped in closer embracing Mac as he pulled him into a kiss. At first Mac's body stiffened in surprised, but Vic was determined to get his point across, and started nibbling on his lips. Taking one lip into his mouth he started a slow suckle until he heard Mac gasp. As soon as Mac did he took full advantage of the opened mouth. Vic pressed Mac in closer enjoying the feel of the younger man as their bodies touched. 

 

The lurch of the elevator moving jarred both men to move apart. Both were flushed, and warily eyed each other without saying a word as they straightened their clothes. Just before the doors opened, "Vic...." But the words wouldn't come.

 

"Don't worry Mac, we'll continue this at another time, count on it." 

 

As the doors opened the Director stood there, "Alright, play time is over gentlemen, let's get to work."


End file.
